


Perfect

by inori_gin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Help, Kenma Is A Good Boyfriend, M/M, ahhhh this was on a random burst of insparation, idk why i wrote this tbh, pure fluff, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inori_gin/pseuds/inori_gin
Summary: In which, over the course of a day, Kenma tries to find a flaw in Kuroo, but can't
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 15
Kudos: 47





	Perfect

Kenma woke up, drowsy as usual. A pair of arms wrapped loosely around his waist from behind. He turned over and looked at the sight. He was beautiful in everyway. When sleeping, he looked so peaceful, as compared to his usual chaotic self. Regardless, Kenma analyzed every inch of the man’s face, studying all his features. Gently, he ran a finger across his jawline, trailing up to his cheekbone, then brushing a few strands of hair out of his face. His hand slowly made its way down to his lips, where it lingered for a moment before the lips curled into a soft smile.

“Good morning Kitten~” He hummed.

“Good morning Kuroo,” Kenma smiled softly and snuggled into his boyfriend’s chest.

“What was that all about?” Kuroo teases, hugging Kenma a little tighter.

“Nothing, I just think you’re pretty,” Kenma says shyly.

 _Yeah, pretty fucking perfect…_ Kenma thinks.

“Aw Kitten~ I think you’re pretty too!” Kuroo says before placing a soft kiss atop Kenma’s head.

“Mm” Kenma hums in response.

Maybe they could go back to sleep for a little bit longer.

 _He’s perfect, there is no way he is though… He has to have a flaw somewhere._ Kenma ponders, trying to think of things, before drifting back to sleep.

When he wakes up again, it’s nearly noon. He walks downstairs to where Kuroo has already made the two of them breakfast. Kuroo is pouring them glasses of water.

“Kitten! I was just about to come get you!” He places the water down on the table and scoots a chair out for Kenma to sit in. Kenma rubs his eyes and takes a seat. Kuroo sits across from him. Kenma looks at his plate. It had two mini cat-shaped pancakes. They looked _perfect_. There was syrup on the table and a small bowl of fruit too.

“Thank you Kuroo, it looks amazing,” Kenma smiles as he grabs the syrup excitedly.

“Aw, you make me blush,” Kuroo teases before taking a bite of a strawberry.

 _I know he can cook, but everything about his cooking is amazing. Like? Who can successfully make cat shaped pancakes without a mold? Not me._ Kenma thinks to himself as he chews his food.

“Is it good?” Kuroo asks, “It isn’t my first time making pancakes, but I haven’t done it enough to perfect it,” Kuroo pours syrup on his own food, before cutting it up and eating it.

“It is, I like it,” Kenma says after swallowing. He takes a sip of his water.

“No orange juice today?” He asks.

“We ran out, we have to go shopping anyways. I was going to get some today,” Kuroo says.

“Let me go with you,” Kenma looks at him.

“Really Kitten? Are you sure?” Kuroo raises an eyebrow quesioningly.

“Yes,” Kenma responds.

“Okay, go get dressed then, I’ll take care of the plates and stuff,” Kuroo starts to pick up his own plate now that he was done eating.

“Let me,” Kenma says from his chair.

“Who are you and what have you done to my Kitten?” Kuroo places his plate down on the counter, “Do you even know where to put the plates after they are done in the dishwasher?”

“...”

“I appreciate the thought love, but its okay, I got it!” Kuroo smiles.

“Fine, but I want to help out more,” Kenma says before walking back upstairs to change.

 _He even takes care of household stuff all the time. He never asks me to do anything. I don’t want to be doing nothing and he does everything. It isn’t right to me…_ Kenma thinks of ways he can make Kuroo’s life a little easier as he gets dressed.

Kenma waits for Kuroo by the car, as he locks up the house.

“All right, let’s go!” Kuroo jumps into the car, happily.

“You seem to be in a good mood,” Kenma observes.

“Well, we are going shopping together! You usually never want to go!” Kuroo says as he pulls out of the driveway.

“I’m tired of doing nothing, and I want you to be happy,” Kenma gives him a soft smile. Kuroo’s face turns a thousand different shades of pink.

“Ah, Kitten you are so cute,” Kuroo smiles as he drives to the store.

“Says you,” Kenma replies, taking out his phone to play a game. Kuroo chuckles.

After about ten minutes, they arrive at the store. Kuroo parks the car and gets out, Kenma puts his phone away and does the same.

“Ready Kenma?” Kuroo asks. Kenma walks over and takes his hand.

“Yeah, let’s go,” He says, before following Kuroo into the store. They grab a cart and make their way across the store. Kuroo pulls out his phone for the shopping list.

“Okay. We need eggs, cheese, yogurt, pudding, orange juice, snacks, bananas, toothpaste, toilet paper, and napkins. Kitten would you like to pick out the snacks?” Kuroo looks at Kenma. He smiles.

“Yeah. Where are they?” Kenma asks, looking around.

“Down there, aisle fifteen. Ill still be at this end of the store getting the cold items. Get whatever you want,” Kuroo smiles.

“Okay” Kenma smiles back and walks off to aisle fifteen.

After about five minutes of looking, Kenma picks some snacks. He gets pocky, cheeze-its, and pretzels. He knows Kuroo likes it when he gets to eat pocky with him. Kenma makes his was back to where Kuroo was. Except, he wasn’t there. Kenma started to panic and looked in every aisle as he made his way back to aisle fifteen. When he got there and didn’t see Kuroo, he sat down in the aisle and waited. Soon enough, Kuroo appeared and knelt down.

“Kitten? Are you okay? Did you not get my text?” Kuroo asked. Kenma looked up.

“...No,” Kenma said sheepishly.

“I texted you that I was going to the bathroom in case you came back and I wasn’t there. When I cam back and you weren’t there, I figured you would be here,” Kuroo says as he reaches a hand out to help Kenma up. He takes it.

“Thank you,” Kenma says as he grabs his snacks.

“What did you get?” Kuroo asks, leading them back to the cart.

“Pocky, cheese-its, and pretzels,” Kenma replies.

“Good picks kitten,” Kuroo says as Kenma puts the snacks in the cart.

“We just need the toothpaste and we can leave,” Kuroo says, leading the cart away. Kenma follows.

 _He’s organized. He even knew what I would do when I lost him… is it even legal to be this perfect? No, I’m giving him the whole day. I’m gonna find something he can’t do._ Kenma keeps thinking about everything Kuroo has ever done on their way to the toothpaste aisle. Before he knows it thy are checking out, then walking out of the store with their bags, and putting them in the car.

“Did you have fun kitten?” Kuroo asks.

“Yes,” Kenma replies/

“Really? Even when you couldn’t find me?” Kuroo teases.

“Well, no. But when you found me it made it all better,” Kenma says.

“You are being extremely cute today, my heart might not be able to take it,” Kuroo smiles and sighs, starting the car.

“As long as you are happy,” Kenma says before pulling out his phone to resume his game. 

They arrive home and put away the groceries. Once they finish, they snuggle up on the couch to watch a movie.Kenma rests his head on Kuroo’s chest.

“What do you want to watch Kenma?” Kuroo asks.

“Anything’s fine,” He mumbles in response.

“And if I pick a science documentary?” Kuroo looks at Kenma.

“It’s fine,” Kenma closes his eyes.

“Are you okay? Are you just tired?” Kuroo asks, placing a hand on Kenma’s back.

“Tired,” Kenma replies.

“Okay, then just sleep, it’s okay. I’ll wake you up for dinner. What do you want?” Kuroo takes out his phone.

“Takeout,” Kenma replies.

“From?”

“Anywhere,”

“Ramen?”

“Yeah, thank you Kuroo,” Kenma mumbles before nodding off to sleep.

“Of course my love,” Kuroo kisses the top of Kenma’s head before putting on a movie.

Soon enough, Kuroo wakes up Kenma, their food is here. They eat on the couch and it was a nice happy dinner, talking about things. Mostly Kuroo talking about something Bokuto said, or how Oikawa was being stupid about a fight he has with Iwaizumi. Kenma felt like he could listen to him talk forever.

 _He can keep a conversation and not make it all about him. He cares about his friends. He ordered food for us. He is literally perfect. How am I this lucky?_ Kenma is snapped out of his thoughts.

“You done eating?” Kuroo asks.

“Yeah,” Kenma stands up, grabbing all the trash and throwing it out.

“Wanna cuddle some more?” Kuroo asks.

“Yeah,” Kenma walks back over to Kuroo, who picks him up and carries him upstairs. They flop down in the bed, Kenma’s legs intertwined with Kuroo’s, his arm wrapped around Kuroo’s waist. Kuroo starts to play with Kenma’s hair.

“Thank you for today Kitten,” Kuroo says softly.

“No, thank you. You are perfect and I don’t know what I did to deserve you,” Kenma buries his face in Kuroo’s chest and smiles. Kuroo smiles too.

“I love you Kenma,”

“I love you too, Tetsuro”


End file.
